falloutsandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Sandbox wiki:Policies and Guidelines
Policies and Guidelines 1. Editing other people's fanon without the permission from the author is prohibited. Always remember that this is a fanon not a canon Fallout wiki. So whatever pages get created by users will not need editing unless its grammar issues or the author gives permission for other users to add more stuff to their fan fictions. 2. The use of other peoples fictions in your own fiction is against the rules, unless users give you permission to use something from their fan fics then it is acceptable, any fan fics that are using other user's fiction in it will be deleted after a 24 hour notice. EG: The Nemisisx creates the character Term and Jasper creates a story called the shadow waste and it features Nemisisx's character Term, if Jasper did not ask Nemisisx's permission to use his character then his fiction will be deleted until either Jasper edits his fiction or asks Nemisisx for permission to use his character 3. No fellow users from other wikias can be allowed to be in a fan fiction unless they have given the writer permission, for example, Mr Gazzo asks SaintPain to use his name in his story, if Pain refuses and his name is still used then the article will be automaticly deleted, if the user Mr Gazzo created a story and used Saint Pains name before asking him then he will have 24 hours to ask pain or the article will be deleted 4. No trolling, spamming or insulting other users, pretty much the same rules of the Vault applies here. If this is the case you will get a warning, and if you continue on abuse then you will be blocked from the wiki for a certain amount of time. 5. Fictions must be done respectfully and tastefully, if you are going include some extreme content make sure you type a paragraph/sentence of warning in capital letters. For an example: WARNING: THE FOLLOWING STORY CONTAINS EXPLICT SCENES INAPPROPRIATE FOR CHILDREN. If you do tend to write these type of stories an admin must proof-read them before you can create a page. Leave us a small draft on one of our TP messages. 6. No creating pages that belong to other people's story, it is against violations, if a user makes a novel and wants to create a characters page or any other type of page then only that certain user can do it unless he gives permission to another user to make it for him/her 'Blocking ' A user who is caught doing any offense will be reprimanded through the user's talk page. If the user is still abusing the offense, the user is blocked. The block time is listed here. 1. Inserting nonsense/gibberish into pages will earn an erring user a day or a 3-day block. 2. Insulting other editors will earn an erring user a 3-day or a 1-week block depending on who the erring user insulted. 3. Inserting false information will only earn an offending user a 1-day block. 4. Circumventing a ban will earn the accounts created by a blocked user an infinite block. 5. Unacceptable user names will earn the user with an unacceptable username an infinite block. 6. Flaming, flame war, trolling will earn the erring user a month block 7. Spamming links in external sites and other offenses, with an exception in removing content from pages always result the erring user to earn a 3-day block. If he abuses again, his block time will be extended.